Ocean's Daughter
by LittleBearAndJazzie
Summary: While tracking the Uruk-Kai that have captured the Hobbits, the Fellowship (or what's left of it) are joined by a mysterious woman with sapphire skin and eyes that seem to hold the very ocean in them. Long believed to be extinct, the recluse race of Marids have the ability to grant wishes, but only at a very steep price...
1. Chapter 1

My blood is pounding in my ears, keeping rhythm with my feet. The moon is high and full, a beautiful reminder of days past. But its liquid silver light does not reach me, nor illuminate the path ahead. I see only to fiery shadows of their torches. Burning, flaming, destroying, consuming.**  
**

Shouts behind me, taunting, hate. One of them releases an arrow, and it lodges in my shoulder. I stumble. Fall. Am unable to rise. This and the burden of older wounds, re-opened by my escape is suffocating, too much for my worn body to bear.**  
**

I look, cry out desperately for aid. But the trees withdraw farther into themselves, not wanting to risk their own lives to help me.**  
**

Blood blossoms, the petals from the lethal flowers staining my once-magnificent garments crimson. I hear them draw nearer, seal-like cackling harsh in my ears. They surround me, laughing, spitting, kicking, screaming. An armored hand connects with my face, tearing a new gash into my forehead. I try to rise, defend myself, but another kick aimed at my ribs causes me to collapse.**  
**

Blood trickles into my eyes, blinding me to the sight of the whip, but not the sound. Over and over it bites into the flesh of my exposed back. I will give them their wish, but they don't ask. I doubt they even realize what I am, or what I am capable of. They see me only as sport. I am at their mercy.The sea is mighty, but there are too many of them. My strength is ebbing, leaving me frail and weak; an empty husk.**  
**

No one will help me.**  
**

How did it come to this?

* * *

**"**A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." An elf, tall and beautiful, turns to his companions. He has sighted something else on the horizon. Aragorn nods, signaling that he knows of it as well. The thundering of horses draws nearer as the men bearing the crest of Rohan ride past.

**"**Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" calls Aragorn, signaling them. On a signal from their leader, the Riders turn and surround the hunters, lifting their heavy spears. An armored man rides forward and speaks. "What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"**  
**

**"**Give your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine" Gimli replied.**  
**

**"**I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." the man snarled his retort. Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder, silently telling him to remain silent. But Gimli did not need to defend himself; an arrow was already aimed at the man's heart, notched with fingers faster than the eye could follow. "You would die before your stroke fell" Legolas said, holding his aim even when the soldiers lifted their spears again, ready to defend their master. Tense moments passed, before Aragorn lowered Legolas's bow.**  
**

**"**I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." He said.**  
**

**"**Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," The master of the riders answered as he removed his helmet, revealing himself to be Éomer, son of king Théoden. "not even his own kin." he gestured for the spears to be withdrawn as he continued, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and has claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." he added, shooting them a suspicious glance.**  
**

**"**We are not spies." Aragorn told him, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."**  
**

**"**The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Legolas nodded, recalling the red sunrise he had observed earlier.**  
**

**"**But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" cried Gimli. "They would be small, only children to your eyes." said Aragorn. Éomer paused momentarily, choosing his words carefully before he spoke. "We took only one captive. A strange woman was with the Uruk-hai, but claims she was imprisoned by them against her will. We do not doubt her story, as she was bound hand and foot, and her wounds were so great it is a miracle she is still alive. Other than her, we left none alive. We piled their carcasses and burned them." he pointed to a plume of smoke in the distance.**  
**

**"**Dead?' Gimli choked. Before anyone could say anything more, a clear, accented voice spoke from behind the wall of armor."No_,_they are not dead." A a man riding chestnut horse rode forward. A small figure sat behind him, thin arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Wrapped in a cloak, she was completely hidden from view except for her slender hands. The three companions caught themselves staring at them; the hands gripping the rider were an unmistakable shade of blue.

**"**I see no way they could have survived." Éomer said. The unseen face dipped in silent response. Éomer looked again at the three companions, then turned and whistled. "Hansufel! Arod!" Two riderless horses trotted forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he said, handing them to their new masters.**  
**

**"**I will go with you" The cloaked woman said suddenly, looking up. The shadows in the hood still almost completely obscured her face, but her eyes, dark, but shining and almost seeming to glow, studied them.**  
**

**"**It would be a long and perilous journey, not fit for a woman." Aragorn said to her.**  
**

**"**And even if we were to take you along," said Gimli, "we would not be so quick to travel with one whom we have not even seen."**  
**

She was silent for a moment, then said, "you may call me Amiryat" as she swung her leg over the horse in an attempt to climb down. Éomer quickly stepped closer and gently helped her to the ground. Despite his carefulness, her breath caught audibly in her throat, and she leaned heavily against him. The strange hands moved, reaching to pull back the hood from her face.**  
**

The hunters stared, not even pausing the remember how rude it was. Before them stood a young woman, with deep sapphire blue skin. Black bruises marred her cheeks, and there was a puckered scar on her forehead, but neither of these disfigurements downplayed her savage beauty. Flecks of gold and green hidden were hidden in the deepest depths of her eyes, though only Legolas's eyes were keen enough to observe this; to the rest, her eyes seemed like they held the very ocean in them. Her hair, dark and heavy, hung in crazed ringlets, framing her face, and fine black designs decorated her skin. She was weak, yes, but there was no mistaking the power that radiated from her.**  
**

**"**I am Amiryat," she said again, "and I can help you."

**End of chapter one, hope y'all liked it! This is only my second fanfiction, so no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. Second chapter will be up soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

All stared at her, doubt etched in their faces. Amiryat saw this and said "I know I am weak, and you fear I would only be a burden, but I shall need aid for only a short time. Quickly will my strength return and my wounds heal. There will be a time when you find me useful."

"And may I ask how?" inquired Gimli, in awe of her but still distrustful. She smiled at him and said "When I was in the Uruks captivity I remember seeing unusual child-like creatures. They said their names were Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. I take it these are the Hobbits of which you speak?" This sparked new interest in the hunters. She saw the Hobbits, knew their names. But they were wary; she could be speaking the truth or she could be another spy of the enemy.

"Please, forgive my impertinence, but you are unlike any creature I have ever set eyes upon, and you puzzle me greatly. You are no orc, nor are you man, Dwarf, or Elf-kind. If you'll excuse my rudeness, what, may I ask, are you?" asked Legolas suddenly.

The ethereal being gave a small laugh. "I am insulted, brother! Is my race so insignificant as to pass out of memory, even that of kin? I am a Marid, a sea djinn, and you would do well to remember it!" Her words were scolding, but the kind laughter spilling forth from her lips like water over rocks showed that she was not insulted, nor offended by Legolas's inquiry.

Legolas dropped to one knee. "Forgive me, my lady. Your kind was long thought to be but a tale to entertain children, and even those have nearly been forgotten. Had I realized-"

"You need not plead for forgiveness, for there was nothing to forgive." She interrupted, cutting off his apology. "But if you still insist on making amends, you would allow me to accompany you on your journey."

Her words had them trapped; they could not refuse to bring her with them, or ask to make amends in a different fashion, for doing so would be incredibly dishonorable. Their honor hung by a thread, and she held the knife in which to cut it.

All looked to Aragorn, who slowly nodded. Amiryat smiled at them, and Éomer supported her as she walked over to join the hunters. "Look for your friends," he said as he mounted his horse, "but do not trust to hope, for it has forsaken these lands. Farewell, Lady Amiryat." he added, turning to the Marid.

"Farewell, brother Éomer. And thank you." Though her words were short, her apology simple, the words held more unsaid meaning than the greatest poet could ever hope to weave into his lyrics.

Éomere then turned to the riders and shouted, "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Amiryat watched as the Riders of Rohan thundered away over the plains, nearly disappearing into the horizon before they prepared to investigate the Uruk-Kai massacre

* * *

Amiryat was in front of Legolas, leaning back in to his chest with his arms on either side of her for support. With one hand she held her wild hair from the wind's whirling clutches, the fingers of her other hand entwined with Hansufel's mane. Legolas leaned forward so Amiriat could hear him speak over the wind."Tell me, Lady Amiryat, how your race came to be forgotten, and why you referred to yourself as kin of the Elves?"

"You are very curious, brother elf! But that is natural, I suppose, under the current circumstances. But first tell me, by what name should I address you?" she asked, raising her voice so Legolas could hear her over the horse's hoof-beats and the wind, though his elf ears could hear her perfectly over the sounds of travel.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Lady Amiryat."

"Legolas Greenleaf?"

"Yes, 'Legolas' in my language translates into 'greenleaf'"

"So, really your name means 'Greenleaf Greenleaf?'" She laughed again, a kind, liquid-sounding music. "I was named after the beauty of the full moon on a clear night. My name means 'pearl-moon.'"

"It is a very beautiful name."

"Thank you. I'll answer your questions now, Legolas Greenleaf. The race of Marids have lived with this land farther back than even the oldest of us can remember, before the race of Man was born. For many years, all was at peace.

"The Marids are born of the sea, we _are_ the sea, in a sense. We live and breathe the ocean, mighty and powerful with the life that flows in and around us. But when the first men stepped foot on our shores, the peace of life was broken. They murdered the trees by the hundreds, and when they learned of the power the Marids possess, they captured us, and tried to tame it."

The horses stride broke momentarily when it ran on a patch of uneven ground, and a sharp hiss escaped Amiryat's mouth as it jarred her wounds. She turned a bit to face Legolas, and said "Let us continue this conversation later, when we stop to make camp. Besides, we are nearly there." she added, watching the pungent smog of burning flesh draw nearer with every passing second.

They stopped at the pile of smoking carcasses and slide to the ground, Amiryat with the help of Legolas. Gimli was sifting through the charred remains, in hope that he would find nothing that proved of the two Hobbit's death. Amiryat too was kneeling on the ground, trailing her slim fingers through the dust. Legolas watched her as she dusted off an orcish dagger, turning it over in her hands as she studied the craftsmanship. Suddenly she dropped it as though it were a glowing coal. She studied her fingers, as though checking for some injury.

_But it didn't cut her, _Legolas thought. Amiryat looked up, and quickly tucked her hands in her cloak when she saw him watching.

At that moment, Gimli held a piece of scorched leather in the air. "It's one of their wee belts!" he cried, his voice cracking. "We failed them."

Legolas bowed his head and recited and Elvish prayer for the Hobbits. "Hiro îth… ab 'wanneth…" Amiryat went to comfort by Gimli, but started when Aragorn kicked an orc's helmet and shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice filled with despair and anger. He fell to his knees, clutching his head between his hands. Amiryat crouched beside him and put a hand on his shoulder as he silently shook with tears. No one spoke for a timeless moment, mourning the loss of their friends. It was Aragorn who broke the silence. "A Hobbit lay here," he said, tracing the tracks in the dirt, "-and the other, here."

"They nearly got trampled by a horse too, by the looks of it," Amyriat said, looking at the tracks that Aragorn had seen. "Nearly," she said again, as she caught the look on Gimli's face when she said that.

Aragorn was now moving, following she dips and marks in the dirt. "Their hands were bound, but here, their bonds were cut." he said, holding up a frayed rope. He rose, and the rest of the company followed him, hope once again rising in their chests.

"They ran over here, but they were followed. They tracks lead away from the battle," he said, breaking into a run, then suddenly halted, a few yards from a dense wall of foreboding trees. "-into Fangorn Forest." He finished in a hushed voice.

"Fangorn." Gimli muttered, shifting his grip on his axe as he peered into the grey and green wall before them. "What madness drove them in there?"

**End of chapter two! What do you all think? Please review, I love to hear back from my readers! And happy thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

The layer of clouds that blanket the night sky were so thick that even the light of the moon could not penetrate it. I sighed and lowered my eyes to the ground once more and hurried to make up for the time I had spent gazing at the heavens. Those moments cost me dearly, and I braced myself for the impact as I was shoved-hard-in the back.

"Keep up, you filth." One of the orcs snarled, and cruel laughter surrounded me as they watched me tumble to the ground and struggle to rise with bound hands. These beasts are unmerciful, unrelenting. I never expected anything else, but I was still shocked at the cruelty these monsters displayed.

**Sorry, I haven't been writing for like, a month. I have had so many school assignments, it's been driving me crazy, and this is all I've managed to get done. I am especially sorry that I dropped off in the middle of one of Amyriat's flashbacks. BUT I promise that I will upload a full, extra-long chapter before Monday. Good luck tomorrow, whether you believe in the apocalypse or not. God bless, and good luck!**

** -LittleBearAndJazzie :) **


	4. Chapter 4

The layer of clouds that blanketedthe night sky were so thick that even the light of the moon could not penetrate it. I sighed and lowered my eyes to the ground once more and hurried to make up for the time I had spent gazing at the heavens. Those moments cost me dearly, and I braced myself for the impact as I was shoved hard in the back.

"Keep up, you filth." One of the orcs snarled, and cruel laughter surrounded me as they watched me tumble to the ground and struggle to rise with bound hands. These beasts are unmerciful, unrelenting. I never expected anything else, but I was still shocked at the cruelty these monsters displayed.

Uglúk pushed through the crowd, grabbed my arm, and yanked me off the ground. "On your feet, woman, or you won't live to see the dawn."

The rest of the orcs were exhausted and panting. "We're not going no further 'till we've had a breather!" a brave- or foolish - orc shouted. The rest nodded and growled in agreement. Uglúk snarled, baring his filthy, fang-like teeth, but he knew that if he tried to force them to keep marching they would rip him limb from limb.

"Get a fire going," he growled finally, and threw me down at the roots of a nearby tree. "Besides," he said, drawing closer and cornering me against the tree trunk, whispering dangerously in my ear, "the pretty she-worm needs her rest." He brushed his filthy finger-nails along my jaw. I coughed up phlegm, colored with blood, and spat it in his face.

The surrounding orcs snickered as Uglúk stumbled back, cursing and wiping his eyes.

"You will pay for that, devil." He snarled, and slapped me. My head whipped from side to side with each blow. Blinking back the tears, I glared at him. I will not give him the satisfaction of crying out or cowering away. I knew what he wanted. They all did. But the last orc that tried to force me to mate with him had his throat ripped out. I received no water after that, so the bitter taste of blood still coated my tongue. But they had learned their lesson well, and after that no one else has dared to risk their lives.

Uglúk turned and faced the source of the laughter. "You think that's funny, do you?" He shouted, and buried his blade deep in the head of the nearest orc. The rest scrambled to put distance between themselves and the lead orc.

The child-like creatures had been put close to where I lay. The one called Merry was lying very still, and Pippin was shaking him. I crawled slowly to his side and lay my hands on his shoulder.

"Wake up. Merry, you must not sleep now." I whispered. Merry groaned and opened his eyes.

"I think… we might have made a mistake leaving the shire, Pippin." he said softly.

"His wound is not healing," I said gently probing the gash on his temple.

"I'll be alright. It's you we should be worried about. You've fared much worse than I." he said.

"I am stronger. They do not care whether I live or die, but they have a purpose for you, so they will keep you alive. I am only a game to them. I think that they are only waiting to see how much longer I will live. I pray that my time is soon. I can guess that I may already be dead, though I don't know when."

"Don't say that. You don't mean that." Merry said.

"But I do. I have had nothing to live for for many years. I will welcome death when it comes."

I wish I could do something for him. I wish I could heal him, give him hope. I wish I could tell him to wish, wish that I had the power to grant my own wishes.

But I cannot.

I can do nothing.

I close my eyes and patiently try to loosen the ropes that bind my hands. But my eyes fly open, widen with terror as low, pain-filled creaks flood my ears.

"What's making that noise, Merry?" Pippin asked his cousin. He watched as the orcs swarmed around the trees, cutting them with axes and swords for firewood.

Merry listened as the groans grew louder. "It's the trees." he said softly.

"What?"

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall… and come alive."

"Alive?"

Merry nodded. "Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move." He was cut off as another tree crashing to the earth.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the din.

"Murderers!" Amyriat screamed, "Dishonorables! Thieves!"

She was fighting the orcs that were cutting the trees, spinning and ducking as fists and knives flew at her. She dodged under the arm of one, grabbed his greasy, matted hair from behind and yanked his head back with a sickening crack. As the lifeless body collapsed to the ground, she pinned his arm in place with her knee and rubbed the ropes tying her hands together against the blade held in the orc's dead, stiffening hand.

The rest of the orcs rushed towards her in a vain attempt to reach her before she finished severing her bonds. Hands freed, Amyriat dodged a knife targeting her heart. A new strength radiated from her, and a new sense of deadliness. Her eyes had become dark whirlpools, sucking in victims before drowning them.

New blood was staining her skin, not her own, but that of the orcs. Left and right they fell, and the Hobbits cheered her on with horrified excitement.

Uglúk pushed through the mob and started towards Amyriat with a coiled chain of dark metal in his hand.

"Amyriat! Behind you!" Pippin screamed, and she whirled around to face her new opponent. A rough circle formed around the two as the orcs waited to see what events would unfold.

"What are you trying to pull, she-maggot?" Uglúk snarled. "Fighting for your liberty?" She was silent, but eyed this new weapon with caution, and a glimmer of fear shone in her eyes. "We out number you, hundreds against one. Did you really think you would succeed? It's a pity," he said, raising his arm. "You were so beautiful."

The chain twisted in the air. Amyriat ran to avoid it, but Uglúk swung over and over, and finally it wound itself around her legs and sent her tumbling to the dirt like the trees she had been defending.

Uglúk ripped the iron chain from Amyriat's legs and paused as he beheld the marks it had made.

"So," he said, "Thy sly little creature can be burned by our chains." He laughed and tossed the chain to the closest orc. "Plans have changed! The woman shall be taken with the Hobbits to Saruman. Tie her with something that can't be so easily cut."

Shrieks and battle cries sounded as they converged around her. Several orcs kneeled on her back, pinning her to the ground as the chain was wound around her wrists and ankles. Merry and Pippin turned away and held their ears to block out the sight of her writhing in pain and her agonized cries. Her voice mingled with the mournful moans resonating deep within the forest.

"Thieves!" she wailed, the blazing bonfire casting hideous shadows on her heaving body and reflecting on her tear-stained face, turned towards the night sky. The grey clouds parted, just for a moment, revealing the waning moon. Then it was gone.

"Murderers!"

* * *

Gimli touched a dark stain on a leaf and brought it to his mouth. His fingers had barely touched his tongue before he spit the foul substance on the ground.

"Orc blood." he said, and spit again.

Aragorn and Legolas followed behind Gimli, leading the two horses given to them by the Riders of Rohan. Amyriat was watching from her perch on Hanselel's back.

"I could have told you that, brother Dwarf, without having to taste it! I've certainly seen more of it these past days that I wanted."

"And how would you have done that, Lady Amyriat?" Gimli asked.

"How did you know it was orc blood by tasting it?'

Gimli chuckled. "It was the worst thing I have ever tasted so far in my life."

"I've tasted orc blood as well, and it's not something I'll want to do again! It smells how it tastes, that's how I was able to tell." she said as she made a face, scrunching her nose and grimacing. Gimli into a fit of chuckles that he barely made an effort to smother.

"It's darker than normal blood, too." She added, smiling along with Gimli.

Aragorn had stopped to study the ground. "These are strange tracks." he said to Legolas, "They are nothing like anything I've seen before."

Gimli had silenced his guffaws and was now looking upwards at the barely-visible sunlight streaming down from the veil of leaves. "The air is so close in here." He said.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger." Legolas said to no one in particular.

"Listen! You can hear them." Amyriat said as deep groaning and creaking echoed from within the trees. Gimli started and raised his axe, prepared to fight an unseen enemy.

"_Nendach! No!" _Amyriat hissed.

"Gimli, Lower your axe." Aragorn gestured with his hand.

"They think you are threatening them." Amyriat said.

Gimli slowly lowered his weapon. "Oh."

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas said.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, eh? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli muttered.

"Were you not listening when he said the trees have feelings? They can hear you, so you might want to be a little more careful with your words about them." Amyriat scolded Gimli gently. He bowed his head in response. "Just be more aware." she warned again.

They had reached a small clearing with a stream running through it. "We'll stop here for the night." Aragorn said to the others. "Gimli and Legolas, can you find some food and firewood while I attend to the lady's wounds?"

Aragorn set about unpacking his bag as his companions disappeared into the forest. Taking a small package of medical supplies, he made his way to Amyriat, still sitting on Hanselfel.

"Lady," he said, offering his hand. She took it and slid down the side of her horse and landed without much difficulty. Aragorn held her like he was cradling a child and started towards the stream.

"I can walk fine enough," Amyriat protested, but Aragorn shook his head and said "We don't want to risk worsening any of your wounds." Amyriat sighed.

Aragorn set her down on the bank. She gladly dipped her feet in and breathed deep, savoring the sensation of cool water flowing through her veins again.

"Turn around." she told Aragorn, and waited until he was a good ways away with his back to her before slipping off her soiled clothes and wading farther into the stream. The water was frigid, and she shivered as she splashed her face clean. For several minutes she splashed around like a child taking a bath, giggling and sighing as she washed her body of the blood and dust from her mistreatment at the hands of the orcs.

Finally she called to Aragorn. She dressed in her newly-washed garments and climbed onto the bank so Aragorn could examine her wounds.

"I am sorry I can do little more but dress them," Aragorn told her as he dabbed an ointment on the cut on her forehead.

"I am grateful for what you can do." she told him, then winced.

"Sorry"

"It's fine."

"These cuts are deep, but luckily have not been infected. A few ribs are broken, here, and here." he said, probing along her back where her boned had been broken. "It really is a miracle that you have survived."

"I am stronger than I look." she said.

"I do not doubt that. May I ask how you got these marks?" he said, turning over her hands to show the criss-crossed burn marks on her wrists and forearms. "They are like you were bound with burning chains."

"They found my weakness. They had… iron chains… and bound me with them. It is like poison to my race, and deadly if cut with it." she said, taking her hands back and rubbing the scars.

"You weren't cut, were you?" he asked.

"No, though many of their knives had iron in them. I likely would not have survived if I had." she said. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"_Kyiet-wei._ Thank you." She stood up and turned back camp. "Legolas is back," she said, just before he became visible in the trees, Gimli coming shortly behind him. They dumped their armloads of dead wood in a pile in the middle of camp and set to making a fire.

Amyriat waved away Aragorn's help and instead limped back to their horses on her own. She sat with her back against a tree trunk and watched legolas coax and flame out of the wood, watching the flames dance with graceful movements while eating away at the wood that gave it life.

Beautiful.

But also dangerous.

**There. Double the of what I usually write. I spent literally almost all day writing this, so you'd better like it. I worked too hard for you _not_ to like it ;) I'll try to update every week from now on, so you wont have to wait too long for the next chapter. Merry Christmas!**

**-LittleBearAndjazzie :)  
**


	5. sorry!

I can't even begin to apologize for the non-existent updating throughout the past few months. I won't even begin to try and make excuses. I did red back through my story just a little while ago, though, ad decided that, I didn't really like it. I didn't really plan it out at all, I just sort of cranked it out and published it without going through it and sorting it out. It looked like the stuff I was writing a few years ago, ugh. SO, I am going to re-write it. Yep, you heard right. I'm going to go over it and fill it out, make it better. Since none of the characters (or the plot, either) are that developed, I invite you to make suggestions about things that will make the story more interesting. Please do.

As soon as I get everything sorted out, I will do my best to update every week, so as not to keep you waiting too long!

Thanks for being patient.

-littlebearandjazzie :)


End file.
